What's The Best Way To Bug Sam ? Part 2
by dadssweetpea
Summary: Sequel to 'What's the best way to bug Sam' Sam is out raged and Dean thinks it's hilarous.
1. Chapter 1

"You're Kidding right ?"Sam said anger boiling .

"Nope ."Dean said bursting into laughter.

"What the hell did you mean when you said you_ won .''_Sam asked thinking his brother had finally cracked.

"I was playing a game I like to call What's the best way to bug Sam ? and I won." Dean burst into laughter when he saw the look on Sam's face.

"So you were playing some sick game to see how pissed I'd get ."

"Exactly."Dean said with a smirk.

"What are you five years old?" Sam said getting madder, seeing how much pleasure Dean was getting out of this.

"Yup.'' Dean said smiling like an idiot .

"Your such a child sometimes you know that right ?"Sam said

"Yeah I know, Atleast know how to have fun."Dean replied

"Are you saying that I don't know how to have fun?"

"Wow I'm glad your ears haven't failed you yet Sammy ."Dean said sarcastically.

"I know how to have fun."Sam replied ignoring Dean's rude comment.

"Yeah sure whatever you say Sammy.''Dean replied putting his shoes on

"I do."Sam said

"Fine but answer me this, when was the last time you've had fun ? Real fun that doesn't have to do with anything nerdy."Dean said

"When we played pool back in Minesota."Sam replied

"Sam you gotta be kidding me ! That was almost two months ago, That's sad Dude.''Dean replied with a smirk.

"Shut up, Fine when was the last time you had fun."

"Just five minutes ago, Wow Sam I think we might have to get your head checked."Dean grinned.

"Funny, Where are you going anyway?"Sam asked.

"I'm starving ,I'm gonna get something to eat , I'll bring you some too."Dean said picking up his keys off the table.

"Thanks.'' Sam said remembering he forgot breakfast.

"No Problem, Now don't have too much fun researching ."Dean said teasing his brother.

"Jerk."Sam replied.

"Bitch."Dean called over his shoulder walking out the door.

Sam sat back at his laptop and looked at the screen then he got an Idea to prove to Dean that he could have fun.

He went in his duffle bad and retreated a lock that he alway has in his bag. He walked over to the broken lock holder on the hotel door and slipped it into place.

All he had to do was wait for Dean to come back and the fun would begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean came back to the hotel room from the Diner twenty minutes walked to the door and turned the knob and it was locked.

He put the key in and turned the it and turned the knob .He tried to pick the lock and turn it.

Locked.

Dean knew he didn't locked the door when he left the hotel .So either Sam locked the door or it was locked from the outside.

Dean started knocking on the door and Saying Sam's .So he decided to yell ."Sam!"

"Yeah Dean ."Sam said with a smile growing on his mouth.

"Sam, Can you let me in."Dean said getting irritated.

"Nope , I don't think so."Sam said relaxing on his bed watching t.v , with a smile blaring.

"Why the hell not ?"Dean said full out mad.

"Because you haven't said the password.''Sam said knowing that would definetly piss Dean off.

"Password ? Are you kidding me."Dean said.

"Not at all, tell me the password and you can come in.''Sam said.

"Your a bitch."Dean growled out.

"And your a Jerk."Sam laughed.

"Let me in our I'll knock down the door !"

"Oh you wouldn't do that because you'd have to pay for it and that'd be five hundred bucks out of your pocket ace and get a possible call from the cops."Sam replied.

"Sam open the damn door!."Dean yelled.

"Sorry man , password."Sam exclaimed.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"Dean yelled angerily.

"Well it's kinda hard to kick my ass from outside the door, now isn't it."Sam said bursting into laughter. "Hey Dean."Sam called out.

"WHAT!"

''You having fun yet."Sam said laughing loudly.

"WHAT! are you nuts? Hell no !"Dean replied.

"That's to bad because I'm having so much fun."Sam said laughing at Deans answer.

"Your a freak."Dean said as he got to a new level of angry.

"Yeah but I'm the freak inside the hotel room and your the one stuck in the hallway."

''I hate you."Dean growled out.

"Love you too."Sam said as he put the voulme up so he couldn't hear his brother pounding on the 'll let Dean in a little while or a long while .


	3. Chapter 3

Sam decided to let Dean in five minutes later because he getting bored and he wanted to see the look on Dean's face when he opened the door.

But when he opened the door, Dean was no where ,he turned around and there was a note that said his name on it .He opened it and it said.

_Payback is a bitch , be back in a few, your so gonna regrete that little stunt you pulled, Bitch :)_

Sam read the note and couldn't help but laugh and mumbled "Jerk." He walked back into the hotel room and sat back down. He's definetly going to have to be very careful around Dean when he comes back.

Dean had the perfect way to get Sam back and Sam wouldn't even see it coming. Dean came back to the hotel room and was welcome by an unlocked door.

"Hey Sammy."Dean said smirking as he entered the room.

"Hey."Sam replied not taking his eyes of the laptop screen.

"I got some lunch, since you so rudely locked me out of our room with our breakfast ."Dean said tossing Sam a bag containing his lunch.

"Thanks."Sam said opening the bag and closeing it agian when he realised something "Uh Dean ?"

"Yeah ?"Dean said relaxing at the small a smile on his face.

"There isn't any poison in this , is there ?"Sam asked.

"What no , I'd never poison you."Dean said as he watched Sam open up his salad container and started eating his salad with italian dressing or that's what Sam thought. Dean watched as Sam's face changed from delighted to pain.

Sam sprang off the bed and ran to the kitchen sink and turned the faucet on and started splashing water in his mouth felt like it was on fire.

"What the hell did you do to my salad !"Sam said .

"I did nothing but the guy at the diner I went to did when I asked him to put hot sauce in your italian dressing." Dean replied

"Your such a Jerk !"Sam said as he looked over at his brother.

"And your Bitch but that was still greatest prank ever, right next to the nair in your shampoo."Dean said as he stood next Sam."Here drink this ." Dean said holding out a white cup from the diner.

"Are you nuts ? No way i'm never gonna take anything form you."Sam replied

"I didn't put anything in it.''Dean said "I'll prove it to you."

Dean put the straw in his mouth and made it look like he actually took a sip."See told you."

"Fine."He said snatching it out of his hands and takinng a long he put it back on the table that was when he tasted what he had drank.

"You son of -" Sam said as he ran to the bathroom and expelled all the contents in his walked to the door and smiled .

"Hey Sam, you remember when you were seven and your tooth started bleeding and I made you swig salt water and you puke your brains out for about an hour because you actually swallowed it."

"No."Sam rasped out in the middle of heaves.

"Really 'cause I do ."Dean said walking back into the main room .

"Bite me."Sam said in a hoarse voice from the bathroom.

"No thank you I'm good."Dean said as he kicked up his feet and relaxed.

"Cute, This is war you know that right ."Sam said walking backing into the room.

"Bring it on Pukey."Dean said as he made a puking sound , which made Sam's stomach flip and run back to the bathroom, pukng up more contents he didn't even know he had.

* * *

_So Please review and next chapter should be up soon ! So please enjoy._


	4. Chapter 4

After Sam was done puking his stomach out , he walked back into the room and grabbed a ginger ale from the mini fridge .He thought about shaking up the soda and opening it infront of Dean but he had other things planned.

"Hey your finally done tossing your cookies now, man you were in there for almost an hour."Dean said as he saw Sam trudge into the room.

"I wouldn't have puked if you hadn't put that crap in my food and water ."Sam said taking a sip from his soda.

"Dude you locked me out of the room ! "Dean said incredeously.

"Because you said I should have more fun and that was downright fun."Sam said smirking.

"I didn't say that ."Dean said .

"No but you implied it."Sam said.

"Whatever , give me your stupid laptop , i'm gonna work on the case."Dean said.

"Fine, you can look at some of the notes I made see if anything strikes you."

"Will do Sammy."Dean said grabbing the laptop and notes from Sam.

"I'm gonna take a shower."Sam said.

''Good , Your starting to stink up the place."Dean said as he logged on.

"Shut up."Sam called over his shoulder and walked over to the bathroom.

Dean riffled through the notes Sam took trying to figure out exactly what they were dealing with.

Sam came back out ten minutes later dripping wet , he went to his duffle and quickly got dressed and dried his hair with a towel.

"So you got anything ?"Sam asked as he sat at the table with his brother.

"Not really, it could be a number of things."Dean said "But there is a pattern, all the victims are woman and under the age of thirty."

"So we got something , but we still have to figure out what's doing it."Sam said.

"Also it says that all the woman were spoted at this bar about a town over, so I say we go there and investigate a little tonight.''

"Your enjoying this aren't you ?"Sam said smiling.

"Hell yeah, bars, hot chicks or even better hot drunk chicks."Dean said couldn't help but laugh at his brother's reply.

"Yeah .Ok , So are we going as feds or average people?"Sam asked

"Feds, chicks dig guys who are in uniform."Dean replied.

"So we're going in our suits?"Sam asked oddly.

"No, I hate wearing those , let's just go in our regular clothes and bring the badges."

"Ok."Sam said getting up off the chair to use the gets into the bathroom and tries to unzip his jeans and they didn't tuggedd them harder and the side hem tore, showing a part of his boxers.

"Damn it ! ''Sam yelled seeing that he torn his new pair of jeans.

"You Ok in there Sammy?"Dean holered to Sam, a smile going across his walks out of the ammediately started laughing when he saw the huge whole in Sam's pants.

"You did this ?"Sam said glaring at his brother.

"Oh I did."Dean said.

"Dean, these are my new jeans, I just bought them a few months ago and now there's a huge whole near my crotch."Sam said.

"Yeah I know but I didn't think you'd rip them.''Dean said looking back at Sam and bursting into laughter.

"Your buying me new Jeans, forty bucks pay up."Sam said .

"Whoa you payed forty bucks for one pair of Jeans."Dean said.

"No but that's what it's gonna cost for my other jeans , that I know you tampered with."Sam said held out his hand.

"Yeah true."Dean said giving Sam forty bucks from his back pocket.

"I can't believe you did this."Sam said.

"Come on.I had to, I saw the super glue at the store and I had to do it."Dean said.

"Was it really worth you having to give me forty bucks?''Sam said smirking.

"Of course it was , the look on your face was priceless."Dean said laughing as he thought about it.

"whatever, can we just go now?''Sam said shruging on his jacket.

"Uh Sam?"

"What?"Sam said sighing.

"Pants.''Dean said bluntly.

"Oh crap."Sam said walking over to his duffle and grabbed another pair of jeans and scissors to cut out the ones he's wearing.

"And brush your teeth , your mouth smells worse than dog crap."Dean said.

"Jerk."Sam said as he walked to the bathroom.

"Bitch."Dean said smiling


	5. Chapter 5

After Sam got in another pair of both left the hotel and drove to the bar. Dean ammediately started talking to the bartender.

Probably because she would have seen anything that happened and Dean thought she was was giving the run of the mill question when she asked.

"Hey who's your friend , if you don't mind me saying he's really goodlooking ."She asked pointing to Sam who was talking to a few of the bar locals.

"Him? That's my parenter Agent Sam Perry ."Dean said getting a great idea.

"What a great name .''She said.

"Yeah I bet he'd like you."Dean said

"Really?"She said with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah!"Dean replied .

"What kind of stuff does he like?"

"Well you see Sam is a complex guy he likes to collect dolls , watch Steel Magnolise, and knit.''Dean said.

"Umm I just forgot I gotta refill the beer tap."She said walking couldn't help but smile, this was too good.

The woman walks passed Sam and Sam smiles at her and she just stares at him like he had seven heads and walks away.

* * *

Dean and Sam walk out of the bar together and get in the impala.

"So did the bartender say anything about the woman ?''Sam asked.

"No she said she didn't see anything wierd, did any of the people you talked to say anything."

"This guy who was there said that all the woman left with all diffrent guys."

"so your thinkin' they took the girls back to their place and killed them there."

''Yeah and the guy said that he could have sworn that all the guys had black eyes."Sam said

"So a Demon, great."Dean said driving back.

"Yeah , we should go tommorrow night see if the guy comes back."

"Sounds good."Dean said driving down the street.

"I couldn't believe you didn't get that bartenders number."Sam said .

"I wasn't the one she was scopein' tonight."Dean said looking over at Sam.

"She looked at me like I had six heads when she walked past me , so I doubt that she liked me ."Sam said.

"Oh no she liked you believe me."Dean said grinnig from ear to ear.

"What did you say to her ?"Sam said knowing that Dean said something stupid.

"Nothing bad.I just told her that you collected dolls, watch Steel Magnolise, and knit."

"DEAN!"Sam said.

"What?"Dean said

"You made me sound like a lonely middle aged woman."Sam said.

"I wouldn't go that far ,i'd say it was more of a forty year old virigin type deal."Dean said.

"I'm just letting you know now, to sleep with one eye open."

"Oh bring it on Bitch."Dean said

"Fine just know you asked for it."Sam Dean did was laugh as they pulled into the hotel.

* * *

Dean fell asleep early that night to Sam's advantage .He was going to pull the greatest pranks ever.

Sam got the permant marker, the shaving cream and the Jelly.

Dean was out cold because he was so it was perfect time to pull the prank.

Sam sprayed the shaving cream on his brother's hair.

Then grabbed the permant marker and wrote "Jerk " On his didn't even wake , he actually laughed in his sleep as he drew on his head.

Then Sam spreaded the jelly on the floor arounf his brother's he made his last move.

He walked over to his brother's face and spraying shaving cream all over his waking him up and glare at Sam.

Sam darted to the other side of the room as he brother did the same until Dean ran over the Jelly and slipped.

Sam automatically bursting into laughter, doubled over on the floor.

"You son of a bitch."Dean gasped out.

"Oh my god that was freaking awesome."Sam tried to get up but ended up slipping agian making Sam scream with laughter.

"Yeah laugh it up chuckles, you won't be laughing for long."Dean said finally getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Sam counted to three until he heard "SAM!"_ Bingo _Sam said to walks out to into the room.

"What the Hell is wrong with you ? and Why the hell isn't this coming off?"Dean said angerily.

"Nothings wrong with me and it's not coming off because it's written in permanant marker."

"No, No, No,No."Dean said walking back into the bathroom trying to scrub it off ."Do you know how long it takes for permanant marker to wear off.''

"A few Days ."Sam said.

"Sam I can't go out like this .''Dean said "We have to go back to that bar tommorrow and get that demon."

"So you got two options, make up or hat."Sam said.

"i'm not a friggin' girl.''Dean said disguisted at the word make up "You better hope that my hat is still in my duffle or I'm gonna kill you."

"And look at my shirt it use to be white and now it 's purple."Dean said complaining.

"I know it's great , isn't it."Sam replied.

"No it's not."

"Oh but it is ."Sam said grinning.

"I have the taste of shaving cream in my mouth and I think theres jelly in my boxers."Dean said frowning.

''Good thing you like Jelly huh?"Sam said snickering.

"Your so lucky I'm to tired to get you back, but you just wait for tommorrow."Dean said sitting down.

"Dean shouldn't you take a shower.''Sam said.

"Yeah I will , but you can clean this up."Dean said walking over to the bathroom and yawning.

"Sure, don't get the bathroom all sticky."

"Shut up."Dean said slamming the door.

Sam managed to clean the floor before Dean go out of the managed to lay down when Dean got dressed.

"What a good night."Sam said .

"Yeah live it up now , it won't be so great tommorrow."Dean said relaxing into his own bed.

* * *

Please Review and I there's more to come =)So please review


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up before Sam did , so he thought since Sam interupted his sleep last night .

Dean would interupt Sam's sleep this morning.

He got two cup full of ice cold water and walked over to Sam's bed.

He poured one cup on Sam's head and the other over his boxers.

Sam ammediately shot up in bed and started shivering and gasping.

"Rise and Shine Sammy."

"This is how you wake someone up ."Sam said glaring at Dean.

"Yup, ecspecially if that person wakes me up in the middle of night and sprays me with shaving cream and draws on my freakin' forehead !"Dean said pointing to the faded Jerk sign.

"Don't forget making you slip on the jelly."Sam added

"Oh who could forget that ,I think I got a friggin' bruise on my ass because of that."Dean replied.

"Really?No way."

"What you wanna see it or something."Dean said sarcastically.

"Gross, No thank you."Sam said.

"Good, then you'd be a pervert."

"Like You?"Sam said smirking.

"Ooh the boy got jokes now."Dean said "Atleast I wasn't the one who got a cup of water poured on my gonads."

"Shut up ."Sam relplied."You know that wasn't one of your bests, I'm a little disapointed big brother."

"Oh you just wait Sammy, I got something good in store."

"Can't wait."Sam said walking over to the bathroom to take a shower .

"Don't take too long , I wanna get some breakfast soon."

"Yeah, Yeah I'll be out in a few."Sam said over his shoulder.

* * *

After Sam got dressed and him and Dean went to get went to the first diner he saw, which was a bad idea.

They walk in and find that the diner is decorated to look an old fashion sundae shop and the waiters were dressed barber shop singers.

A woman skips up to them hapily and says ''Hello,come with me and I'll seat you."They nod and follow .

As they sit down the woman hands them menus and smiles."I'll be back to take your order."

They nod and glance at each other.

"Well, that was ..."Sam said trying to find the right word.

"Disturbing."Dean filled in.

"Yeah."Sam said."Atleast the food looks good."

"It does.''Dean agreed."But this place creeps me out."

"Dean we've seen way more creepier stuff everyday, and this creeps you out."Sam said.

"Uh Yeah."Dean replied.

"Why?"

"Because it's way too happy."Dean said.

"People can be happy you know."Sam smirked.

"Yeah but not that happy."Dean said pointing to the waitress greeting a couple at the door "It looks like someone slipped a happy pill in her coffee this mornin'."

"Looks like it."Sam laughed.

The woman walks over and takes thier orders, minutes later their meals arrive at thier table.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, can you have the waitress fill my coffee?''Sam asked.

"Sure."Dean replied in between bites."Thanks."Sam replied walking to the bathroom.

"Excuse me, Miss ?"Dean said getting the waitresss's attention.

"Yes sir?"She smiled.

"Could you refill our coffees, please."Dean said shinnig his pearly whites.

"No problem, would you like anything else."She was when Dean got a perfect idea .

"Yes, could I have two ice cream sundaes to go .One plain vanilla and one with the special choco-lax my brother won't admit this but he's been sick lately and he could really use it ."Dean said.

"Well aren't you a sweetheart."She gushed."I'll get it to you in a few."

"Thank you."Dean smiled .

A few minutes later Sam came back and sat sat eating his breakfast , while Dean was grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?"Sam asked in between bites.

"Nothin'."Dean said glancing at the waitress who brought thier sundaes and the check for when they were ready.

He winked at her and she ammediately blushes as she walked away.

"You didn't."Sam said .

"What?"Dean said confused.

"You and the waitress..."Sam trailed off.

"Oh god no."Dean said.

"Well what was I suppose to expect, You had your creepy happy face on."Sam replied finishing off his coffee.

"Why did you ammediately assume that and not that I thought she was just a sweet girl."Dean asked.

"Gee, I don't know ."Sam said sarcasticlly.

_You won't be so sarcastic after you have your ice cream smartass _Dean thought to himself.

"You done Bitch."Dean aked.

"Yeah let's go , Jerk."Sam smirked putting a few bills on the table.

* * *

As Dean and Sam walk to the car, Sam glances over at Dean.

"Hey, what's in the bag?''He asked curiously.

"I ordered some ice cream, I got you chocoalate on yours.''

"Cool, Thanks."Sam said sitting in the passenger seat

"Oh your welcome Sammy, your welcome."Dean said starting the engine.

Sam thought it was cool that his brother was being so nice to him but he was also alittle supsious.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel room, Sam and Dean decided to have thier treat that picked up.

Well it was more of a treat for Dean.

About five minutes later Sam started squirming around uncomfortablly on his bed as he helped clean guns with Dean.

"You O.k Sammy."Dean said smiling.

"Yeah just my stomach hurts alittle bit."Sam nodded and went back to cleaning his gun.

About seven minutes later Sam shot up off the bed and speed walks over the bathroom.

"Yahtzee."Dean said walked over to the bathroom door ."Hey Sam?"

"What?"Sam called from the toliet.

"I forgot to tell you that your ice cream had choco-lax in it."Dean grinned.

"WHAT !"Sam bursted into laughter.

"Your so gonna regrete that Dean !"Sam yelled.

Sam was gonna hit Dean where it hurt and he knew exactly where.

* * *

_Please Review, i hope your enjoying this ! Pce 3_


	7. Chapter 7

After Sam got out of the bathroom finally , he was plotting the best way to get Dean back .

Dean looks over at Sam who was brooding over on his bed.

"Buck up, Sammy .You know that was a great prank."Dean said grinning over at Sam.

Sam ignored him and thought to himself_ Shut Up Jerk , if he says anything stupider I'm gonna kick him in the face._

"So Sam, how does your stomach feel ?"Dean smirked.

Sam sighed deeply, it was hard ignoring Dean.

_Probably because he never shuts the hell up _! Sam thought to himself.

Sam's stomach still did hurt and he wasn't in the best mood.

"You want me to go out and get something for your panzy stomach."Dean said."I have to wash the Impala anyway."He added

_BINGO ! _Sam screamed in his head.

"I'll wash the Impala, I have to fill up on the holy water just incase we need more than our flasks."Sam said.

"No way ! "Dean yelled.

"Why?"Sam asked._Crap if Dean figures out i'm gonna do something I'm screwed_

"Because you never get the right wash and you alway get the gross smelling air freshner."Dean replied.

"No I don't, I get the reasonable priced one and the freshner I get smells good ."Sam said.

"You get the cheap kind which hardly washes her and you get the coconut kind that smells like ass, I like the lemon."

"Fine I'll get the over priced wash and your nasty ass air freshner."

"Good, Ok make sure you get her waxed, with the good stuff."Dean said tossing Sam the keys.

"Yup, I will."Sam said shrugging on his jacket.

"Oh and Sam ?"Dean said._Shit _Sam thought to himself.

"Yeah ?"

"Fill up the tank it's getting low."Dean said.

"Will do."Sam nodded and continued to sharp his knife.

Sam walked to the car and knew exactly what he was going to do.

Dean wasn't supicious one bit , he knew that Sam wouldn't do anything to the impala.

Sam loved the car like he did and wouldn't do anything to ?

Right. Hopefully.

* * *

Sam pulled into the parking lot of the arts and crafts store .He walked in ammediately went to the paint section.

He found the paints he ones you can draw on cars washed off but they made people  
pissed.

It would make Dean pissed , and that would make Sam happy.

Sam picked up the pack of paints that were really bright neon walked to the stickers aisle.

He knew that they sold stickers that you could put on your found the perfect one .

It was a giant sticker of a pink heart with glitter on it .He also found one of those baseball through the window gag items .

Sam smirked and picked them up and walked over to the cashier and bought it .

Then he went to get more holy water from the filled two flasks and he was pretty sure that four flasks would be more than he drove back

Sam stayed in the driveway of the hotel and opened the paint and started to draw the windows and the doors.

He wrote Jerk on the back window and drew an 'X' on the side wind shield.

Then he put the baseball through the window gag on the windowThen he saved the best for last, he put the large sticker on the hood of the car and walked back to the hotel room.

"Hey Sam, man you took forever."Dean said to Sam as he walked in.

"Yeah Sorry."Sam said." I had some stuff I need to."He smiled .

"Okay."Dean nodded supicously. "Oh guess what I found out."

"What?''

"You remember that bartender from last night ."Dean said. Sam nodded.

"Guess where her roommate found her this morning ."Dean said "In her room , covered in blood , Dead and guess what was on the window sills."

"Sulfur."Sam groaned.

"Exactly."Dean grinned. "The report says that she was bloody, head to toe, it also said that her stomach was ripped open and her organs were pouring out."

"oh my god."Sam says.

"I know."Dean says ."I'm alittle hungry, I'm going to the vending machine, you want a soda."Dean said getting up.

Sam just stares at him amazed."What ?"Dean asks noticing Sam staring at him.

"We talk about a girl's body being bloody and her organs pouring out of her stomach and your hungry ."Sam said amused.

"Yeah."Dean smiled.

"Dude gross ."Sam laughed

"Yeah well."Dean smiled "You want a soda or not."

"Yeah Thanks."Sam sighed as he sat down in front of his laptop.

* * *

Dean walks out the room to the vending machine and put two bills in. When he takes the two items out of the machine.

He turns around and is horrifed to see the sight he sees.

His Impala .His Baby. Is vandalized.

He walks over and nearly wants to cry but doesn't because it's way too girly.

He first notices the baseball in the window. Then the heart on the hood

Then the writing_.Wait hold the phone ,I know that handwriting_ Then it hits him_ Sonva Bitch _

_"_SAM !"Dean yells with fury laced in his voice .

Sam walks out of the room with a grin on his face.

"What the HELL did you do !Dean didn't respond he was to busy laughing his ass off.

"This is NOT funny whatsoever Sam."Dean said crouching down next to his car.

Sam sees Dean frowning and looking sad. He Looks like he's almost on the verge of..._tears._

Sam ammediately feels bad, he never ment to get him this uspset.

"Dean, are you crying?"Sam asked.

"No!"Dean said getting back up and walking away but Sam caught his arm.

"I'm done Sam, I'm done ."Dean said blankly.

"What do you mean ?"Sam asked.

"With this pranking crap, I'm done, you won."Dean said walking to the room.

"Dean, I'm-."Sam said before the door slams .Sam sighs_ Man, this alway happens , either it ends up someone's mad or someone gets hurt._

Sam walks in and sees Dean looking around the room for something.

"What are you looking for?"Sam asks.

"Keys."Dean said.

"Oh I have them."Sam said taking them and tossing them to his brother.

"Where you going?"Sam asked.

"I'm going to wash my car."Dean said rudely.

"Dean .. I didn't mean for you to.."Sam trailed off.

"It was a good prank Sam, but you took it too far and I know I wouldn't of been able to top that."Dean faked smiled.

"Dean I'm really-."

"Sam could you just leave me alone for a while because I swear if I hear you apologize I'm gonna start swinging."Dean nodded.

Dean walked out the door and to his took the heart decal off and the baseball out. He was lucky that they were fake.

Sam felt like he was seven ,felt this same way when he broke Dean's cassette and Dean wouldn't talk to him for a week.

That was a long week :It was summer, thier father was in the middle of a hunt and he had no one to talk to.

He has a feeling it's gonna be alot like that, but he's a grown man and he just messed with Dean's prized possession.

"Today is going to SUCK."Sam said to himself as he sat down in front of his laptop agian at the table.

Sam notices the can of soda Dean bought him, now he feels even worse. Even after Dean found out that Sam did those things to his car he still gave him the soda.

"I am such a dick.''Sam said turning back to the computer to make sure they haven't missed anything in the case.

All he had to do was wait for Dean to come back and then they could go on thier hunt .

Hopefully getting rid of some demon will put Dean in a better mood.

_Hopefully _Sam thinks to himself.

* * *

_Sorry for taking so long to update =) Hope you enjoy reading this because this is soo much fun_

_Oh by the way the conversation they had about washing the car, I have that convo. everytime my family washes the car lol Pce_


	8. Chapter 8

After Dean washed his car, he wasn't really mad had used washable paints and it all washed away during the car wash.

If Sam had used real paint, then Sam would be unconcious on the motel floor.

But since Sam used the washable paint, Maybe he isn't quite done yet.

He knew what he was gonna do when he we got back at the motel.

He was gonna pretend he was still mad at Sam and prank him while he isn't expecting .That was the perfect thing to do because when Sam feels guilty, he doesn't expect stuff like that.

Dean drove back to the motel and walked back into the room, he slammed the door to add affect to him being mad.

Sam was sitting at the small table in the room, reading something on his computer.

He heard the door slam and looked up.

"Hey Dean."Sam said giving him a smile.

"Hi."Dean said quietly.

"When do you want to go to the bar?"Sam asked.

"When it gets dark."Dean replied sitting infront of his guns that he hadn't finished cleaning.

"I cleaned them while you were gone ."Sam said seeing Dean looking at the guns.

"Great."Dean sighed and relaxed agianst the headboard and flicked on the t.v.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest to give the further affect of him being mad.

Sam sat at the table staring at Dean, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Take a picture , it'll last longer."Dean said noticing Sam staring at him.

"Dean...I'm -"Sam said before he got cutoff by Dean.

"Shush, I'm trying to watch this ."Dean said

Sam frowned and looked back at the computer.

Dean smiled to himself and couldn't until he got to live out his masterplan, as he puts it.

_OK I sound like a saturday morning cartoon villan _Dean thought to himself _but this prank is gonna be kickass._

* * *

About a half hour later Sam and Dean were in the exact same spots they were Before.

Neither one hardly spoke for the whole half hour.

"Sam?"Dean said after a while.

"Yeah."Sam replied.

"Do me a favor and go down to the post office and grab the credit card forms I applied for."

"Sure."Sam said grabbing the keys from next to the phone."You need anything else while I'm out ?"

"Nope."Dean said changing the channels without looking at Sam, who was hovering over him.

"Alright be back in a few."Sam said walking out the door.

Dean watched as Sam left, grinning like an idiot.

He went over to his duffle and retrieved a bag that he got yesterday.

On the bag, it Labeled :Balloons.

He walked over the mini fridge and took out three items.

Ketchup, mustard and Ginger ale.

He poured the ginger ale first into a blue balloon.

The he added the ketchup and mustard.

It started to make gross sizzling sounds like someone with indegestion.

The worst part was that the ketchup and mustard was six months old .It was there when they checked in.

He tied up the balloon and then all he had to do was wait for Sam to come back .

Then he could show him exactly how to get someone back.

* * *

When Sam was done getting the credit card forms, he drove back to the motel

He grabbed the key from his back pocket and slid it into place.

He swung the door opened and walked in .It was strangely quiet when he walked in, even when Dean wasn't talking , it was never that quiet.

He rounded the corner of the room to see if Dean was still there.

"Dean?"He said seeing if anyone would nothing.

He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it.

He walks in slightly so he's next to the sink.

Then the shower curtain opens up and Dean steps out .

He throws the balloon at Sam, it landing on his forehead and broke when it hit contact with his head.

Sam didn't bother dodging because he thought it was just a water he was so wrong.

His stomach ammediatelty rolled when he got a whiff of the smell.

Dean was to busy laughing his ass off to notice Sam looking on the verge of throwing up.

"Oh my god, you should of seen your face."Dean said.

"What the hell is this ?"Sam asked.

"Ketchup, Mustard and ginger ale."Dean replied smiling.

"It's not the ketchup and mustard from the fridge is it?"

"Oh it is."Dean said.

"Ugh it smells so bad ."Sam replied.

"Yeah it does."Dean smirked.

"So what do say big bro, truce ?"Sam asked.

"Yeah atleast for now."Dean smiled."Now take a shower because I'm not going on a hunt with you smelling like that."

"Shut up"Sam said." believe me I've smelt worse."

"Like what?"Dean asked incredously,

"A thirteen year old you, who hadn't discovered dehoadrant yet."Sam smirked.

"Haha Funny."Dean glared."Like you've alway smelled like roses."

"Actually I have.''Sam laughed.

"Shut up and take your shower, I wanna get going ."Dean smiled walking out of the bathroom.

"Ok be out in a few."Sam called closing the door .


	9. Chapter 9

After Sam was done taking his shower

him and Dean loaded up and headed out to find thier 'd stake out until they found thier demon. It would be nearly impossible finding a demon in a crowded bar on a saturday night.

All the vitcims were estimated to have been killed around 10:30 .Sam and Dean arrived at the bar at 8:30, so they'd be staking out for a long time.

Sam and Dean had thier beneicolars, scopeing out the people to find thier guy .

Sam and Dean were both very quiet as they try to find the Demon

Until Dean blurts out.

"Dude did you wash your hair?"

"Yeah."Sam said not paying attention to the question.

"You sure ?"Dean said

"Yes I'm sure, why are you asking?"

"Because your hair still smells like moldy ketchup and mustard."Dean mused.

"Gee Thanks."

"Your Welcome."

"Why are you smelling my hair anyway?"

"I'm not smelling, I'm breathing and your head is right next to my face."Dean smirked "And your head smells like ass."

"Fine I'll take another shower when we go back to the motel ."Sam said "Now do you see anything ?"

"No but I do see a really old dude making out with a hot a chick."Dean replied.

"Just look for the Demon."

"Sure thing Sparky."

"Stop calling me sparky."Sam said.

"Sure thing sparky."

"Dean .Focus."

"Kill joy."Dean muttered "Sam look over by the door."He said pointing to a couple existing the bar.A young man in his late twenties and a woman fitting the profile of the other were three feet away from the impala.

"You think that's our guy?"Sam asked.

"Theres only one was to find out."Dean said.

"Christo.''Sam and Dean said in man ammediaetly flinches and turns pitch black on them.

"Let's go."

"You get the girl and I'll keep the guy pinned down until you come."They both nod and dash to the ammediately tackles him down and Sam tells the girl to run.

Sam kneels down next to the Demon and starts to pour water on the demon.

Then he recites the excorism .

"Exercizo te, imundissime spiritus, ominis incursio adversarii, omne phantasma, omnis legio, in nomine domini nostri jesu Christi eradicare, et effugare ab hoc plasmate dei. Ipse tibi imperat, qui te de supernis caelorum in inferiora terrae demergie praecepit. Ipse tibi imperat, qui mari, ventis, et tempestatibus imperavit. Audi ergo, et time, satana, inimice fidei, hostis generis humani, mortis adductor, vitae raptor, justitiae declinator, malorum radix, fomes vitiorum, seductor hominum, proditor gentium, incitator invidiae, origo avaritiae, causa discordiae, excitator dolorum. Quid stas, et resistis, cum scias. Christum dominum vias tuas perdere? Illum metue, qui in Isaac immolatus est, in joseph venumdatus, in agno occisus, in homine crucifixus, deinde inferni triumphator fuit. Sequentes cruces fiant in fronte obsessi. Recede ergo in nomine Patris et Filii, et spiritus sancti. Da locum spiritui sancto, per hoc signum sanctae Crucis Jesu Christi Domini nosrti: Qui cum patre et oedum spiritu sancto vivit et regnant dues, per omnia saecula saeculorum. Amen."Sam recited from thier father's journal.

They watched as black smoke exspelled from the man's body, from a loud scream a opera singer wouldn't even think doing.

They guy came to a minute later, he ammediately took in his surroundings and stared at Sam and Dean.

"You alright pal."Dean asked.

"Yeah, where am I ."He asked.

"Your in front of a bar , you fainted."Sam filled in.

"I did?"Sam and Dean both nod."Huh, well thanks for making sure I was o.k."

"No problem, man"Dean said helping the man up.

"Here."He said handing Sam and Dean both hundred dollar bills. "I insist."

"Thanks."Sam and Dean said in guy smiles and walks away.

"Sweet."Dean said almost on cue.

"I know, this is the first time we ever got paid for helping people."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."Dean smirked."Now let's go because all I want to do right now is eat, have a beer and go to sleep."

"Yeah same here."

"Man my eye hurts."Dean said getting into the drivers seat.

"Yeah your getting a nasty bruise."Sam said poking the bruising that was starting below Dean's right .

"Ow."Dean said batting away Sam's hand "Don't touch it you guy got a few punches in."

"How many?"Sam asked.

"Two I think."Dean replied.

"That guy must of had a nice right hook."Sam smirked.

"Believe me he did, I think the guy was a boxer."Dean said pulling into the motel parking lot.

* * *

Sam and Dean walked in and ammediately rested and watched t.v .

Dean sat on his bed with an ice pack on his eye, watching the T.v through one eye

"How you doing?"Sam asked.

"My eye hurts."

"You want an asprin?"

"Nah i'm good."Dean replied.

"I'm gonna get some want a burger and fries."

"Can you make that onion rings?"Dean asked

"Sure."Sam smiled."I'll be back in a few ."Sam said walking out the door.

"Ok I'm bored."Dean said to himself.

He got up and walked over to the table and got Sam's laptop.

He went on a video website and decided to watch one of his and Sam's favorite movies, Caddyshack.

* * *

When Sam walked back into the room twenty minutes later , all he heard was Dean laughing.

"What are you watching?"

"Caddyshack"Dean smiled"Come watch."

Sam walked over and sat next his brother and watched the movie , while they ate thier that ended they decided to watch One Flew Over The Cuckoos Nest.

When that finished they decided to turn in for the night,

''Night Sammy."Dean said laying down

"Night Dean and Thanks."Sam mumbled before he drifted off to sleep.

"Your welcome, Sammy."Dean smiled as he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning when Sam woke up , he looked over at his brothers sleeping form , he grinned when he saw that Dean was smiling in his sleep.

He got up to go use the bathroom.

When he got back into the room, Dean started mumbling something still asleep. Sam stood as the end of the bed trying to hear what he was saying.

"Ha.. silly clown."Dean mumbled .

Sam tried his hardest not to laugh but it was truely very hard .So he decided to wake Dean up.

Sam leans over and punches Dean in the knee to wake him up .

" What the hell is wrong with you?"Dean asked swinging his legs over the side of the bed and scrubed a hand over his tired face.

"Me, your the one who was sleeping with this creepy happy grin on your face."Sam smiled. "What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Uh.. I don't remember."Dean said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Right...we'll go with that."

"Shut up"Dean knew that Dean was lying about not knowing about what he dreamt about, but he will kept the little comment while Dean was asleep as blackmail.

When Dean was done in the bathroom, Sam was already dressed and pulling his shoes.

Dean had already gotten dressed in the bathroom .

"We should do some laundry soon."Dean said getting his gun from his duffle and putting it in his waistband.

"Running out of clean clothes?"Sam asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yup."Sam said "How long do you think we have until we go on another hunt?

"I don't know Sam, it depends."Dean replied.

"I know it depends whether we find one in the news."

"Hey maybe we'll get lucky and get one of those week long breaks ."Dean said trying to reassure Sam.

"Yeah maybe."Sam smiled "So you ready to get some breakfast.''

"Yeah."Dean said walking out the door.

They both walked down to the car and Dean drove them down to a diner for breakfast.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat in a booth in a small diner , that was a mile and a half into town.

Sam was on his laptop looking for possible jobs. None were thier kind of wierd , that was until they found one.

"Dean?"

"You found one?"

"Yeah, cattle mutaltions in Key West."

"Sweet, vampires."

"Yeah but Dude that's like a two day drive from here and that doesn't count rest stops."

"So I guess maybe we're having a mini vacation."Dean smirked.

"Dean, we're still going on a hunt, so it's not really a vacation."

"Has it killed anyone yet?"Dean asked.

"No wierd deaths."

"Then we'll take our time."Dean couldn't help but smile himself."So you done yet because I wanna get going ."

"Yeah I'm done."Sam said getting put down a few bills and walked out with his brother.

They got in the car and Sam had to ask Dean something.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You have fun this week?"

"Yeah I did Sammy , did you?"

"Yeah I did ."

"Good."

"Thanks."Sam said.

Dean just looks over at him and returns the smile.

Dean leans over and flipps on the cassette player and Black Sabbath's Iron Man comes on.

They dove back to the motel and packs up to start thier 'mini vacation'.

THE END !

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this because I enjoyed writing it =) Please review


End file.
